


The Drug to my Addiction

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, doctor!midorima - Freeform, drugdealer!takao, may take long to update, seme!Takao, takamido - Freeform, uke!Midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drug:<br/>A medicine or other substance which has a physiological effect when ingested or otherwise introduced into the body.<br/>A substance taken for its narcotic or stimulant effects, often illegally.</p><p>One is a doctor, the other is a drug dealer. Yet, when both come together, can you be sure of what may happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Drug:_

  1. _a medicine or other substance which has a physiological effect when ingested or otherwise introduced into the body._
  2. _a substance taken for its narcotic or stimulant effects, often illegally._



* * *

 

A white-washed building stands proudly on the sidewalk, a huge multi-storied hospital. This hospital, Sedai Hospital, is owned by a young doctor. He had inherited the hospital upon his father's retirement, and the completion of his medical course. He was well-respected by his subordinates, and his skill with surgeries was admired by many other surgeons. However, he insisted on being a doctor. His name was Midorima Shintarou, age 20. Emerald green eyes and hair were passed down from his father, while he acquired pale, delicate skin from his mother. His doctor's coat is kept in pristine condition, and his spectacles perch on the bridge of his nose. Although he is a man, his frame is slight, giving him the look of a tall, porcelain doll. Yes, Midorima Shintarou was indeed a being blessed by the Gods. A gentle mother and warm-hearted father, a promising future ahead of him, and respect and admiration. Yet, he only felt lonely.

 Beside the hospital lies an alley. It is frequented by delinquents who play truant, drug addicts, and drug dealers. Graffiti cover the dirty walls, a poor attempt at bringing colour to the alley. Cardboard boxes stack up haphazardly, leaning on brick walls, a potential fire hazard. It is a far cry from its neighbour, the gleaming hospital. Yet, it also makes business. Illegal business, but still business all the same. The main dealer is named Takao Kazunari, age 20. He inherited silver eyes from his father, and his raven-black hair from his mother. Although he looks scrawny, he has lean muscles hidden by baggy clothing. Takao Kazunari wears a battered baseball cap to hide his face, giving him the sort of mysterious feel. He dropped out of school, having not enough money to pay for school fees after his parents' death. However, he is intelligent. Dead parents, a bleak future. He just wants to find someone to share his troubles with.

This is the story of two young men, who meet in the most unlikely circumstances.


	2. Their First Encounter, nanodayo

After 3 tiring hours of consultations, Doctor Midorima walked to the only vending machine in the hospital that had something decent to drink. He fumbled in his coat pocket for some spare change, before finding enough yen to pay for his canned drink. Slotting in a few coins, his finger immediately went to press the familiar button that would dispense his favourite drink. No drink came rolling into the gutter. Then, he realised the flashing red 'No more stock' on the button. The green-haired doctor paused in shock, taking a moment to process that the vending machine had run out of the beverage. "Looks like I have to find another vending machine....." He muttered to himself, walking out of the air-conditioned hospital.

The first thing that hit him the very second he stepped out of the cool environment was the sunlight. It practically burned through his eyeballs as he squinted in the sun, not used to the bright lighting after being in the hospital for so long. This was a reason why he usually never stepped out of his workplace during such hours. The next thing that hit him was the heat. Being in a stuffy coat didn't help either. Besides, it was also blinding him with its white colour. Quickly, he shucked off the piece of clothing, draping it over his shoulder.  _First time being so casual._ The doctor mused to himself, trying to find a nearby vending machine.  _If I'm not wrong, I saw one in the alley. Should check it out._ Midorima Shintarou walked down the grubby alley, searching for the machine that he was sure he had seen. 

Meanwhile, the black-haired dealer had just earned few bucks. "Here's the stuff." Handing over the small packet of colourful pills, he pocketed the money that had been handed over.  _Looks like there's enough to pay for my bills, and a couple of meals._ He grinned under the cover of his baseball cap, watching his customer hurry away with his purchase. _Ah, business has been picking up._ Takao thought, getting up to get a root beer. Walking the short distance to the vending machine was no problem, although there were a few twists and bends to get there. After all, he had lived here for many years, and he knew the routes like the back of his hand. Drugs packed into his sling bag, he casually made his way around the twists and turns.

As he reached the machine, he noticed he had company. A tall, green-haired male was pressing at the buttons of the vending machine.  The clattering sound of a can dropping into the open chute reached his ears. "Thank goodness, there is red bean soup available, nanodayo." The man, probably not older than him, sighed in relief, taking the canned drink in both hands.  _Did this person just say....red bean soup?!_ Takao howled, not resisting the urge to laugh at the scene. The other person had noticed him. Behind lenses, emerald eyes glared at him pointedly. "....sir, is there something wrong with you, nanodayo?" He asked, breaking the seal on the can with neatly-bandaged fingers.

" **PFT, 'NANODAYO'?!"** The raven-haired male chortled, clutching at his aching stomach. "Tch. Just my luck to have met such an uncivilized person, nanodayo." Doctor Shintarou turned away, his can of red bean soup safely held onto. Leaving the other to laugh to his heart's content, he made his way back to the hospital, thinking:  _What a rude man. Hopefully, we won't meet again. Just my luck that Cancer was ranked second last today._ _  
_

Oh, and how wrong Doctor Midorima was going to be.


End file.
